Pitch Perfect Two Twisted
by CrazyColey101
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! THERE WILL CONTAIN SPOLIERS! Its kind of just a twist of what happend and what i thought could happen.
1. Chapter 1

"A legit music producer wants to hear my work, god forbid it's something outside this group" Beca said as calm as she could, not wanting to be mad at Chloe. "Why would you keep something like that from us?"

"Because you're obsessed. You all are! We're graduating and the only one thinking about life after the Bella's is me." Beca fired back, turning to face the other girls.

"What is so wrong with being focused on the Bella's? This has been my family for 7 years"

"Yeah because you're too scared to leave. Suck up dude!"

"Gurl fight" Commented Cynthia-rose

"So you've been lying to us this entire year and now you're just gonna flake out when the worlds is like just after graduation?"

"Oh my god" Beca said finally losing her temper. "Enough about the worlds. Ugh….I….I am out of here." With that Beca turned around and began to walk off.

"Okay, so you're just gonna leave now?" Chloe said at her best friend who she could not stand at the moment.

"We all have to eventually Chloe, so it might as well be now!"

"Beca?" Fat Amy said under all the yelling.

"If you all knew what was good for you you'd follow me" Beca said not listening.

"Beca the…" With that Beca was launched into the air with the bear trap net catching her as she flailed around helplessly, some action she was not used to doing. There was a release of air from all the Bella's followed by shouts but most clearly…"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god help! What the hell?! Help me!" Beca cried with genuine fear in her voice for once.

"Well, well, well. Look who needs our help" Chloe said sarcastically.

"Not cool guys!" Beca said trying to wriggle herself free from the swinging, tangled net.

"No what's not cool is you taking out your frustrations on us!"

"Really? That's what you're gonna say to me right now? Help me! Im dying, im dying!" Suddenly the net dropped a meter, gaining a scream from Beca and a gasp from all the other girls, including Chloe. "We need to get her down! We need a ladder!" Fat Amy said.

"We don't believe in ladders! Their distracting for my corporal team building programme" Aubrey said somewhat cheerfully considering the situation.

"What type of corporation are you running here?" Fat Amy claimed as she confronted Aubrey. "Seriously like this whole place is full of boobie traps and guess what? Boobs should never be trapped unless it's for support if you have lower back issues."

"Okay if im about to die. Im sorry! I didn't mean any of those things I said! And I love all of you im just really stressed out!" Beca cried again gripping onto the edge of the net before it dropped another amount from the tree. "Jessica and Ashley I don't know which one of you is which" She continued without taking a breath. "Im Jessica!" Both girls replied.

"Don't worry we're gonna get you down. Get in formation girls!" Chloe ordered realising how terrified her bestie was. "Get up, Get up! Fat Amy! Let focus and work together as a team to get…Beca!" Chloe cried out as the rope for the net ripped and her friend hit the floor with a scream and a huge thump. Beca struggled around in the net to get her head out so she could end the panicking. She sighed and stared up at the other girls for a minute as they stared back down at her wide eyed. "You okay Becks?"Chloe said after the brief silence.

"Yeah I think so..." Beca sighed as she freed herself from the net she had been trapped in, for what felt like forever. Then she cried out in pain and she moved her right leg from underneath her. "Or maybe not..." She said wincing at the pain. Beca looked up at Chloe and nodded at her. Chloe nodded back and began getting the Bella's back in order. "Right girls, I need the strongest of you to help me get Beca back to somewhere safer and cleaner than here. Would the strongest step forward!" Fat Amy and Emily stepped forwards. "Right Fat-Amy to the other side! Emily lift her leg up and dont let it touch the ground!"

"Alright Ma'am!" Emily said way too enthusiastically, whilst saluting her head. Chloe shook her head and bent down next to Beca, with Fat Amy on the other side. "Ready?" Beca nodded.

"Ready" Fat Amy said.

"On three...One...Two...Three" Between the two of them they lifted Beca onto her one leg and let her use them as supports. It was quite easy considering how small Beca was. Emily was sat infront of them with Beca's leg propped up on her lap. "Yeah I got it from here Em" Beca said moving her foot out of her lap feeling uncomfortable of being helped by a younger girl. "And Amy. I think Chloe's got it from here. You dont have to worry about me, im all good."

"Aubrey?" Chloe asked. "Got a place where we can get her fixed up?"

"Um sure. Come and follow..." She said, as Beca hopped holding onto Chloe for support following Aubrey.

" Chloe, If i hadn't of tried to walk off then you could still be finding you're sound with the other girls and you wouldn't be mad at me."

"Beca im not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. I guess...I suppose... It's just i dont know what i want to after the Bella's like you. You seem to have everything planned out for you. I suppose I got a jealous. But besides how could i be mad at an injured small person, even if you deserved it."

"Dont push it Chlo." Beca said all too seriously and continued walking and hopping along.

"Here we are girls! The beautiful premium lodge, filled with Gym and Spa. Also a Physio guy called Randy, he should probably know what's going on with her leg...Anyways I have to get back to work so Seeyah!"

"Bye Aubrey"

"Let me know how she feels Chlo" And with a wink and a smile Aubrey was gone, leaving Beca and Chloe to find their own way to Randy.

"Right..." Chloe looked around the room for the signs. There was one to toilets, another to the Reception desk, one to lodgings and one that led downstairs which broke down into the gym and Spa, so she assumed it would be down there."Beca?"

"Mhm?"

"We gotta get you down those stairs over there, do you think...?"

"Really? Effort..." She huffed, closing her eyes and laying her head back.

"Beca..."

"Fine whatever... Yeah i can do it." Beca stood up on her one good leg and hopped over to the stairs that led to the ground floor. She lowered herself to the ground, and scooted her butt down the stairs one by one. Chloe had to hold in giggles at the sight of Beca, she looked like an awkward toddler. Beca heard the puffs of air that tried to escape Chloe's mouth so shot her a glare before carrying on until she reached the bottom. "A little help please Chloe?" Beca said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Chloe rushed to her side and pulled her up with a firm hand. "Thanks..." Beca huffed. "Where now?"

"I dont really know. Im guessing it would be somewhere near the gym so go left and look for an office of some-kind?" Beca huffed again, her bad leg was killing her but from all the hopping on the other leg it began to feel like it was going to drop off aswell. She continued anyway. They took a left and followed down a corridor past changing rooms then headed down the right towards another little desk. "Hi...Um would you know where Randy the guy who works here would be?"

"Back down the corridor; straight on until you reach the glass windows to the gym, its the little door with his name on. He's supposed to be on a break now so dont get you're hopes up, if it's important however i could give him a buzz on his staff pager..." The kind blonde woman said whilst still typing at her computer. "It's quite important actually if you could..." Chloe began.

"No, what my friend means is it's fine, not important and we'll come back later" Beca interuppted.

"Okay girls, have a happy day!" The Receptionist said as they headed back towards the stairs where they sat for a while for Beca to rest.

"What the hell Beca?! Seriously? We could have got you decent help but as usual you push everyone away who tries to help you..."

"Chloe im fine seriously."

"Really Becks? You had to hold onto me the whole way here, butt scootch down the stairs and you cant even stand? You are so the opposite of okay you bitch just let someone help you for once! Don't you see that you're hurt, and accept some help from the person who cares about you most?" Chloe said with a 'hint' of anger in her voice.

"Im sorry...You know im weird about this stuff and im so stressed out and you're not helping me right now and I..." Beca stopped and held her head into her hands and began crying silently to herself. She hated being seen being weak, it just wasn't Beca to be weak. Chloe suddenly felt very bad, had she just made her best friend cry? Seriously had she just made Beca cry? She shuffled closer and put an arm on Beca's back and rubbed her hand up and down trying to comfort her. "Becks..." Chloe tried to talk to her and get her attention, but even if she was listening she wasn't going to expose the tears so Chloe carried on anyway. "Look, im sorry if you say you're okay, you're okay. I just dont like seeing you down Beca. I'll take you back to the others if you want?" Beca shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca pulled her head out of her lap wiping the masacara stains from her cheeks and under her, now puffy, eyes. ''Chloe I think it's best if I leave this place and meet you and The Bellas back at Barden on Monday...''

''But Beca. This is supposed to bring the Bellas together and how are you going to get home and who's gonna look after you?"

"I'll get Jesse to come get me and look after me for awhile. Im sure you'll survive without me," Chloe frowned. "Please?"

"Fine," Chloe agreed reluctently. "But only on one condition, as soon as your back you go straight to A&E to make sure nothings broken, okay?" Beca frowned, she was hoping they could avoid that subject. "Okay, fine."

"Beca you realise if you dont go, ill call Jesse to make you. We all know he's the one who can convince you. And if that fails when im back ill drag you there myself." Chloe smiled, but was serious. Beca sighed, she knew it was the truth; only Jesse could make her do something, not because she was whipped or anything, because he just had a way of getting through to her. "Okay, Will it get you to stop pestering me for two days?" Chloe nodded and made a 'mhm' noise as a yes. "Okay then i really will go."

"Okay, you wait in reception and i'll go grab your stuff and call Jesse!" Chloe said and scurried upstairs to run her erans.

"Chloe?!" Beca called after, but unsurprisingly the ginger had left her, and at the bottom of the stairs. _This is going to be a fun._ Beca thought to herself. She looked around making sure nobody was around to see her act helpless then lifted herself up on her arms balacing on one leg and standing. Then she slowly edged her bad leg onto the ground. _Okay, that's good, I can put it down._ But all too soon she shifted her weight onto it and an vivid shooting pain shot through her foot, up her ankle and all the way up to her knee and it wouldn't quit out so she gave in and sat back down in defeat and pain. After the pain had quit to a ignorable throbbing Beca hummed to herself to pass the time, which she hoped wouldn't be long...

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Chloe's walking, frantically dialing at her phone before someone answers "Hello, Jesse?"

"Hey Chloe what's up? I thought you were meant to be 'finding your sound' or something."

"I was but me and Beca fell out and now..."

"You fell out? Over what?" Jesse interupted

"That's not important right now Jesse, I called you because you need to come pick Beca up like right now."

"Why whats happened?"

"She got stuck in one of the bear traps and hurt her leg of some kind, i dont know what really but you need to come get her take her to A&E, she cant walk on it or anything."

"Okay, where is this place?"

"I'll text you the address"

"Okay"

"See yah in abit Jesse"

"Bye"

Chloe hangs up and texts Jesse: " Aubrey's Teamwork Schemes AT30314, The Premium Lodge" - Chloe. She thens goes back to the tent the Bella's are staying in and grabs Beca's bags and begins to pack her stuff back into it.

* * *

Before Chloe has arrived back at the Lodge; Jesse arrives, puts his car into park, pulls on the handbreak and climbs out, jogging at a slow pace following the signs that lead to the 'Premium Lodge'. Eventually he arrives and goes over the reception desk.

"Hello young man, what can i help you with?" Asks a old, grey haired receptionist.

"Beca Mitchell? Girl about this height" Jesse gestures her height with his hand "Likes music? Here with the Barden Bella's?"

"Um, sorry theres no records of her staying here? Are you sure your at the right place?" Jesse pulls out his phone finding the text from Chloe and shows the lady the message. "Hmm, so it seems your at the right place, im not sure ill have a look for any details i can find. If you want to take a seat over on the sofas ill call you over."

"Okay thanks, hurry please." Beca is still sat on the stairs and decides to try to get up the stairs using a better tactic. She grasps onto the railing and hauls herself up, standing on one leg. _It's okay Bec you've got this._ Beca hops up the first step, still grasping onto the railing using it to keep her balance and makes it up quite easily. She does the same hopping up a few more steps, until she sees Jesse sat in the reception area. Beca sits down tired, in pain and she does she wails. "Jesseeeee!" . Jesse's eyes dart up, looking around for Beca and notices the stairs and gets up and heads towards them.

"Hey Becaw!" He calls down the stairs walking down the few steps and crouching on the step below her.

"Shut up you weirdo and help me get up these stairs." Beca playfully says reaching out her arms and hooking onto his neck. Jesse puts his arms just above her knees minding her leg and lifts her up bridal style. Slowly he walks back up the stairs and puts her down on the armchair next to where he has previously been sat on, at which point Chloe enters with a black duffel bag and hand-luggage suitcase. Beca quickly gives Jesse a quick kiss on the cheek before Chloe can interupt, then slumps back into the chair keep her leg crossed above to stop it from hurting. Jesse takes her hand and sits on the edge of the chair as Chloe comes over. "Hey short stack ive got your stuff." Chloe says dumping the stuff in a pile on the floor before flopping onto the sofa beside them.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened then?"

"Beca got angry, decided she wanted to leave and got stuck in the bear trap because she didnt listen to Fat-Amy who tried to warn her. Then i tried to get the girls to get her down and it was too late, she hit the ground."

"Thanks Chloe but i do have my own words to say"

"And now you dont have to say them." Chloe winked.

"Okay, well i hate to interrupt but we better get you back to the hospital Becs."

"Yes, you better take her. And if i find out you havent Jesse your..." Chloe mimics cutting her throat with a sharp nail but laughs. "Get well soon Bec."

"I will Chloe, ive got this perfect person to look after me." At this point Jesse squeezes her hand gently and smiles.

"Bye guys! Text me when you know the deats!" Chloe waves and runs off, presumbly back to the other girls.

"Right," Jesse says as he slings Beca's duffel over his shoulder and takes her suitcase by the handle.

"Jesse you cant seriously expect to be able to carry all that and me at once." Beca said laughing as he struggled extending the handle to his height.

"Im still going to try. Now hop up!" He scooped one arm under her legs and she clinged onto his neck to keep herself up. "Lets go!" Jesse started walking through the hall and to the main doors which were thankfully automatic, because god knows how they would have opened it otherwise. He got to his car and stopped, leaving the suitcase next to the trunk so he had two free hands. He clicked it unlocked and opened the front passenger door, lowering Beca onto the seat. "Thank you Jess."

"Welcome Beca" he said and leant down to kiss her, before closing her door and heading to the reer of the car to put her bags into the trunk. After doing so he headed to the drivers seat and put his key in the engine. "Next stop; Atlanta Georgia Hospital!"

"Really Jesse, I dont want too."

"Yes, were going no buts or put offs or puppy dog eyes. So dont try it. Its either me or me getting beaten up by Chloe and her taking you."

"Fine..." Jesse reversed out of the parking space and pulled out of the parking-lot and turned out onto the highway. They drove in silence for awhile, until Beca moved around in her chair to try and position herself more comfortably. "Im sorry. Does it hurt?" Jesse asked concern deep in his voice because Beca had just bit down on her lip; so hard she thought she was near drawing blood. This being because the car had bounced over a speed bump. "Just a bit. Im fine though."

"It's okay to say your not okay sometimes Bec. But were gonna be there soon anyway so we'll sort you out"

"Okay" she said very quietly as she turned to stare out the window again. Jesse took her hand in an attempt of reassurence. They sat in silence once again until the drive was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse parked up into the drop off bay at the hospital, despite knowing he shouldn't park there he didn't care and did anyway. "Ill be back in a sec B. Ill go grab a wheelchair to put you in"

"Jess you dont need..." Jesse had already got out the car ,slamming the door, and walked to the massive glass double doors to collect the chair. Beca sat there staring around, think to herself _Chloe is so right, im actually here despite my will not too just because it's Jesse im with._ She laughed to herself for a second, but stopped once she realised she was doing so aloud, because she wondered what people would think of her. Jesse came back to her car door with an rusty looking brown wheelchair that had one of those supports that you could rest your leg on. Beca opened her door, making Jesse back up a little bit. "Your carriage awaits me lady."

"Shut up. Im not a lady, im a girl."

"Few, I thought we were going to check for penis or not then." Jesse shot back. Beca laughed and began to shuffle into the wheelchair, which eventually she did with ease. "Right lets go!" Jesse said, coming across as an over active puppy. He clicked the car door shut and locked it with the key, then headed towards the double doors again. Once they were in they door went left, under the directions of a sign that read 'ReceptionArea' They headed straight to the front desk to ask for help. "Well howdy sweet peas what can i do for you?"

"Um my girlfriend here got in a fight with a bear trap and may have broken a bone or something in her right leg."

"Has she got health insurance?"

"Yes, 'she' does" Beca interupted sarcastically.

"Whats your name hun?"

"Beca Mitchell"

"Okay wont be second. Ill get someone from Orthopedic to come get you in a moment, so if you wanna take a seat they'll be with you shortly. Do you want any pain killers meanwhile?"

"Um, yeah" Beca hesistated. The receptionist turned around clicking out a few different pills and handing them to her into a little pot.

"Use the water fountain over there" And she pointed to a little water fountain with styrofoam cups beside it.

"Thanks..."Beca sighed.

"Thank you" Jesse copied.

"Welcome" Jesse wheeled Beca over next to the square of plastic chairs, then went to fill one of the cups with water for her. He came back over a minute later with a cup full of cool water. "Thank you."

"Welcome Becs" He kissed her on the cheek quickly. She took the pills all in one go swallowing all the water alongside them.

"So nerd, what did i interupt before you came to rescue me?"

"I was with the Trebles and i just told them i needed to go because there was an 'emergency', Benji asked whether it involved that new girl Emily and obviosuly it wasnt so i said no then i just left. None of the others tried to stop me."

"You werent practicing were you?"

"No, besides if we were i would've left anyway."

"Aww, cute weirdo. I love you"

"Love you too" Then the moment was interupted like in all those movies because the doctor had come.

"Hi, you must be Beca?"

"Yes."

"And i guess he must be the boyfriend." They both nodded a yes in response. "Okay im . The receptionist told me you've had some weak pain killers for the pain in your right leg, is that right?"

"Yep"

"Okay well if you'd like to follow me." He said staring down and his clipboard ticking a few boxes and crossing a few others. The doctor led them down several hallways;Jesse pushing Beca in the wheelchair, and ended in a small, pastel green room with a black leather hospital bed in one corner, a desk and some cabinets along the far side wall. "If you could help get Beca up onto the bed sir that'd be most helpful." Gillies said as he tapped away at the computer. Jesse bent down to lift Beca up being easy because she was 5 ft 1". He carefully put her down on the bed standing next to her for a minute playing with the rings on her fingers until the doctor spoke up again. "Okay," He said standing up pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "Could you rate the pain from 1-10, going by this card." He held up a laminated sheet of different faces which had a statement under each face and number. The one that matched Beca was 'Mild pain but cannot be ignored'. "Number 7"

"Okay, now i must ask is it okay to cut off the bottom of your trousers to avoid any further discomfort?"

"Yeah its fine" Beca said relieved that she was wearing her trashy black leggings rather than her beloved skinnys.

"Okay, just bear with me a moment. I'd take hold of his hand and squeeze depending on the pain." He took a pain of fabric scissors and began to cut up the edge of the trouser leg, he carried on cutting until he reached just above her knee. Beca only flinched to begin with but relaxed once he had done a few cuts. "Right all done" He said as he pulled back the black fabric to reveal a swollen and bruised ankle. "Ah, very common by the looks of things. Im going to run my fingers from your knee down to your toes and i need to you tell me where the pain worsens or eases off. Okay?"

"Okay." The doctor began at her knee and slowly ran his fingers down her leg. When he reached her ankle she whimpered in pain and moved away squeezing Jesse's hand hard and squinting her eyes. "Im sorry, but it is routine. I think you have most likely either a break or fracture in your Tarsals and, or your Metatarsals. We'll need x-rays to give us the full detail, but i cant get them done right away if you'd like."

"Mhm, thats great, x-rays now please" Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Okay ill arrange that now, when your ready if you want to head right and sit in the waiting room outside X-rays someone will come and get you and then if you'd like to come back here right after."

"Okay, thanks doc" Jesse replied for Beca. The doctor left leaving the couple alone in the room.

"Okay Becs?" Jesse asked noting that Beca still had her eyes tightly shut.

"Yeah, just give me a minute Jess"

"Okay" After a couple minutes of silence Beca re-gained her strength and sat back up opening her eyes and releasing Jesse's hand from the un-holy wrath of her grip. "Right, could you help me down because i just want hella out of this place as quick as possible."

"Okay baby." Jesse replied kissing the back of her hand and lifting her back down into the wheelchair which gave a dodgy squeak. He wheeled her out of the room and down the hall to another waiting room where they sat holding hands until someone called "Beca Mitchell for X-rays please." A man dressed in a white apron and hat with latex gloves wheeled Beca away into the x-ray room leaving Jesse to wait by himself. When Beca went into the room she was lifted by 3 men onto another bed which had a hard, cold plate that she had to put her leg on. She then had a plate put on top of herself to protect her from the rays. First of all she had to lay on her side, then her back and then the otherside. It hurt her alot, but she acted strong until she was lifted into her wheelchair and wheeled back out to Jesse. "How was it?" Jesse asked.

"They're right pricks in there. They dont ask if you uncomfortable or if its painful they just move you around into awkward positions.

"Im sure it wasnt that bad, your just grouchy cause your hurt and tired and well Beca."

"Ha-ha funny. Now lets go back to that Dr. Gillies or whatever his name was."

"Okay" With that Jesse wheeled her away back down the corridor and they knocked at the little door that was labelled "DoctorGillies." Convieniently he opened the door and smiled. "I've just received your x-rays." He said holding up a brown enveolope, before pulling out the images and putting onto the light thing that they always do. Jesse had already known that Beca would need to be lifted onto the bed again so did so without request from anyone. "Okay so we have a hairline fracture if you Metatarsals and a break in your tarsals. You'll need a cast for about 6-8 weeks depending on recovery time for your bones for which you will need to be on crutches, very lucky if you ask me." He said cheerfully.

"Okay..." Beca sighed, she really didn't want to have to endure that whole time without being able to shower her leg, it seemed so gross.

"Ill get the preperation for the cast ready now, is there a preferance in colour?"

"Black..." Beca replied, kind of darkly so it seemed sort of scary.

"Okay ill get that for you now." And so he did, he reached up into the cupboard and picked out a box of 'Sterile plaster cast bandage' and a roll of 'black plaster cast overlay' and a bowl of water. Doctor Gillies started by soaking the plaster in the water, and grabbing a soft roll of regular bandage. "Im going to explain it as i go along. Im going to cover your leg with this bandage to protect your skin from the plaster cast, it may hurt abit to begin with because its going to be quite tight." He explained as he began to wrap the thick bandage round and round and round and roung Beca's ankle and below the knee of her leg. He followed by adding another bandage that had to be slipped on like a sock, then began to put the slimy plaster cast on a roll at a time. After a few layers of regular he added the layer of black, finishing the cast off. "You've just got to wait 5 minutes for it to dry, so meanwhile you can sign the paper work because you are 18 years of age right?"

"Yes, im 18."

"Okay you just need to sign here and here, put your address in here and ID number here." He said pointing to the different boxes on the piece of paper. beca filled in so with scrawly handwriting, no longer caring. The doctor took the paper back, stamped it with the date and tore the bottom off and handed it to Beca. "You'll need these" he said, handing a pair of crutches that were extendable but were more unless fitted to her height. "Now, providing you can make it out without assitance you'll be free too go."

"Okay" Beca said sitting up and sliding off the bed, fitting her arms over the top of the crutch and stepping forward with them. Jesse moved to the door and held it wide open allowing Beca to get through with ease. "Hopefully you'll get on well with those and ill see you back in 4 weeks to check whether the cast is working well, if there is any other problems do not hesitate to visit." Dr Gillies waved goodbye and Beca and Jesse walked, and crutched, down the hall and back out into the parking lot.


End file.
